


if you love me right, we fuck for life, on and on and on (until zayn interrupts)

by pinkielekitty



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, almost, not really mentioned sry BUT THE GRAMMAR WAS ON POINT THO, really just a big inside joke im sorry, was supposed to be lord of the flies setting, zayn being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkielekitty/pseuds/pinkielekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its shit my friend wrote based on several inside jokes im sorry if u read</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you love me right, we fuck for life, on and on and on (until zayn interrupts)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from tove lo - talking body, also randomly mentioned in there. really groovy song ya should give it a listen. shoutout to my homegirl for writing this even tho she's not even into 1d!!

Wiping sweat and grime from his forehead, Louis spoke through the ringing silence swallowing the group.

“So, what are we going to do?”

Harry commented next, “This place is like a bloody moist underarm.” The thicket was consuming, the noises of various tropical birds drifting down from their perches in the branches of the rainforest trees. Heat pulsated through the air in waves and the blinding sun shining through spaces in the overhang only further heated up the small crash site.

Deserted in whereverthefuckidkdeeznutsville, DA CREW was looking worse for wear. Liam considered the course of action for a moment, licking his lips and murmuring “I guess we’ll have to cultivate this place, fellows.” Zayn groaned at the suggestion.

Louis, smiling, exclaimed “Nose goes!”

Immediately fingers shot up to noses, and Liam’s was the last to make contact. Rolling his eyes, he began trudging through the overgrowth with a “I’ll go find supplies.” Niall, feeling a little bad for making Liam work alone trotted after, smiling apologetically. Zayn, casting a glance to the company he would be with, followed after his other bandmates.

Louis and Harry looked to each other, eyes taking one another apart in realization of their present state of freedom. Louis smiled cheekily, grabbing Harry by the wrist and dragged him further from the initial location. In finding a sheeted enclosure within the thicket, creepers swinging from the branches heavily, the shorter ducked in with his secret lover in tow. The leaves in the overhang here much more thoroughly swallowed all outside light, light only coming from the small gaps in the natural curtains.

(tove lo - talking body begins playing faintly in distance)

Sitting with a sense of knowing smugness, Louis looked up to Harry, the latter’s head haloed with light escaping the dense organic cover. Harry sat down much less gracefully, smirking as his body touched Louis’ in the meager space. Grasping the elder man’s face, he equally as ungracefully pushed their chapped lips together. They ever so passionately pushed against each other, hands following well known curves of familiar figures. Clothes scrapped together uncomfortably, but neither paid any mind to anything but being together. Tongues danced against lips for allowance, and movement became more erratic and desperate.

The momentum eventually lead to Harry more or less straddling Louis, mouths breaking connection for much needed oxygen, leaving a faint trail of spit. Harry wiped his mouth and leaned to his partner’s ear, whispering sensually. “I shall eat thou booty like teriyaki chicken.”

“I humbly implore you to.”

Louis widened his legs for ease of access as Harry backed up to unbutton his jeans. His fingers working with a unfocused ease, the pants were off before any words could be passed. Quickly stripping from his own, he returned to his spot in the elder’s lap, waiting for the contact of their MeMbErS to rise them to full mast while kicking the abandoned clothing items away. (wink wonk.)

In this moment, Zayn’s voice calling to them sounded. Hopping off one another, they looked to the opening of the curtain of shrubbery in anticipation.

Unsurprisingly, soon after a hand peaked through, followed by a curious face. “What are you doing?”

“If thou’s bitch ass does not abscond posthaste, thou shall catch these hands.” After a cough sounded beside him, he amended his statement with a “Once I finish gripping this sweet ass.”

“You wot m8.”

“FIGHT ME.... YOU FAT MOTHER FUCKER.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is h0m3girl and the girl who actually wrote this bullshit is shiny-sneasel


End file.
